The present invention relates to a seat latching assembly for a vehicle and more particularly to a seat latching assembly operative to lock and unlock a seat belt retractor.
It is also common in sedan or coupe type vehicles to provide the rear seat of the vehicle with a pair of seatbacks for access to the rear cargo area from the interior of the vehicle. The seatbacks can have equal widths or one of the seatbacks can have a width approximately equal to 60 percent of the total width of the rear seat, and the other seatback having a width approximately equal to 40 percent of the total width of the rear seat. This seat arrangement is commonly referred to as a 60-40 split bench folding seat. Each of the seatbacks has a latch to lock and unlock the seatback from its upright position.
Motor vehicles are also commonly equipped with seat belt restraint systems for physically restraining the seat occupant when the vehicle is subjected to a high rate of deceleration. Such rapid deceleration may occur, for example, during a motor vehicle collision or during severe braking. It is also known to equip motor vehicles with a seat belt restraint centrally located relative to the rear seat to physically restrain a vehicle occupant riding in the center of the rear seat.
Typical conventional seat latching systems include one set latch associated with the seat belt retractor. When the seat latch is unlatched, the seat belt retractor is inoperable so that an occupant will not inadvertently use the seat belt retractor when the seat is not properly latched, thereby possibly injuring the occupant.
The above object as well as other objects not specifically enumerated are achieved by a seat latching assembly for a vehicle. The seat latching assembly comprises a seatback having first and second sides. A first latch is provided for latching the first side of the seatback to a portion of a vehicle, the first latch being operable between a latched position and an unlatched position. A second latch is provided for latching the second side of the seatback to another portion of the vehicle, the second latch being operable between a latched position and an unlatched position. A mechanism is operatively connected to the first and second latches, and is movable between a locked position and an unlocked position. When one of the first and second latches is in the unlatched position, the mechanism is prevented from moving into the unlocked position, and when the first and second seat portions are both in their latched positions, the mechanism is permitted to be moved into the unlocked position.
Preferably, the mechanism is mechanically connected to one of the first and the second seat latches by an actuator. The actuator comprises a housing; a cable having a first end and a second end, the first end connected to one of the first and second seat latches; and a cam plate slidingly retained in the housing. A cam member has first and second ends, the first end of the cam member is adapted to connect to the second end of the cable, and the second end of the cam member is adapted to contact the cam plate. A pivotal mounting intermediate the first and second ends of the cam member mounts the cam member to the housing, wherein movement of the cable away from the housing causes the cam member to pivot about the pivotal mounting, and the second end of the cam member urges the cam plate upwardly. An actuating member is connected to the cam plate for moving the mechanism between the locked and the unlocked position.
Various objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.